The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vient Flamingo’.
The new Osteospermum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Osteospermum ecklonis ‘Seikilrem’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,407. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Seikilrem’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Isegaki, Gunma, Japan in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Isegaki, Gunma, Japan since January, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.